Beach Time Fun
by PokemonTrainerRed324
Summary: The South Park gang are allowed to spend most of their summer at a hotel next to a beach, what will ensue? Taking requests for what you want to happen, just tell me. I'll take any pairing besides any including Cartman. Fat fuck... Rated T for swearing and all that BS.


**Sup? I randomly came up with this idea and thought: Hey, this actually sounds good! So here I am! Writing a fan fiction to fulfil your vile needs! Enjoy! BTW: Everyone is 14, 15 or 16 years old. NO EXCEPTIONS!**

Beach Time Fun

Today was the day. As a reward for getting good marks on their tests before break, everyone in Stan's class was allowed to stay at a hotel beside a beach for most of the summer holidays, courtesy of all their parents of course.

Currently, everyone is standing outside their hotel, marvelling at its beauty. "This is amazing! I can't believe our parents actually let us come here!" Bebe exclaimed stretching out her arms. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Upon that remark, everyone ran into the hotel, eager to get to the beach as soon as possible.

-NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE NAW NEE –

After checking in and deciding who goes in which room, everyone finally made it to the beach, with the exception of one Kyle Broflovski. They were waiting for him to show up so they could have some fun and he was sure taking his sweet time. Their constant scanning of the area was interrupted when a voice shouted over to them.

"Hey! I'm over here!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Gasps exploded into the air, jaws were dropped and nosebleeds erupted as they stared at the previously missing person of the group.

Kyle was wearing a long, white shirt that stretched down to his thighs. Along with this, he was sporting a very short pair of black shorts, in which you could only see about 1 centimetre of the bottom of the shorts just as a reassurance that he was in fact wearing some. He also had white sandals on his feet. His signature green hat was gone and displayed his fiery red curls that never failed to frame his face, making it look quite delicate. When Kyle was in the 5th grade, his 'Jewfro' had tamed itself, eventually just becoming a bunch of curls. These curls actually made him look cuter, in which many girls tended to flirt with him, but none got very far. As a summary: Kyle looked very, very, _very_ sexy.

"Damn Kyle, now were sure to have fun here!" Kenny's perverted comment forced a blush onto Kyle's face as Kenny draped an arm over his shoulders. "Well, come on, off to the beach!" With that, everyone rushed off to do their own thing. All the girls, plus Kenny, Stan, Butters and Cartman immediately raced to the ocean, and was currently splashing each other. Clyde was flirting with some girls, Craig, Tweek and Token went to go look around and Kyle was laying on a deck chair, reading a book.

An hour passed of mindless fun when Kenny finally realised their smallest member of the group was missing. "Hey, where's Kyle?" Kenny called aloud, catching the attention of nearby classmates. "He's over there, and he's…. reading a book?" Kenny's head shot up in alarm. "AW HELL NO! Kyle is not going to waste this holiday on a damn book! Come on Stan; let's go force some sense into him!" Upon this announcement, Wendy immediately shouted out. "Kenny could you also make sure Kyle is eating? Every time I ask him, he says he is and that I'm just being paranoid but look at him! I'm worried!" Kenny angrily stomped up to Kyle. Even though Stan knew it was futile to even ask Kyle to do such a thing, he went along anyway.

"Kyle, what the fuck do you think you are doing?! You're wasting your holiday on a book and I will not allow it, so get that hot piece of ass up and get into the ocean!" No response came from the red head. Curious, Kenny picked up Kyle's book from his grasp. "He's sleeping! This is unacceptable! Come on Stan, we're going to haul his ass into the sea!" As soon as Kenny said this, a grin shot onto his face as Stan lifted his arms, while Kenny lifted his legs. "Dude, he's as light as paper! Now I know why Wendy was so paranoid over Kyle's weight!" Quickly, they jogged over to their friends with the unconscious red head in tow.

By then, everyone in class had got back from their travels and had seen their conversation over at the deck chairs and were now awaiting the butt – kicking rage of Kyle Broflovski.

Once Kenny and Stan were far enough, they started swinging Kyle's body and counting to three. "Ready? One…. Two….. THREE!" On the third count, they released Kyle into the crystal clear water. Immediately on impact, Kyle sprung back into consciousness and let out a loud yelp as he was soaked from head to toe.

Kyle started glaring at his two attackers. Kenny started laughing his ass off the moment the splash sounded, as did the other classmates while Stan seemed utterly terrified.

_He should be._

Silently, Kyle stood up. Suddenly, the situation didn't seem so funny anymore. The shadows casted by his red curls covered his eyes, while he just stood there, head turned in their direction. That's when the shit hit the fan.

It was quiet, but loud enough to be heard. A giggle. The single giggle turned into multiple giggles, and those multiple giggles turned into loud laughter. But not one of happiness. You could hear the voice dripping with insanity, and you could practically feel the waves of murder rolling through the air. That's when they realised that it was in fact coming from Kyle.

His laughter terrified everyone to the extent of slowly backing away. Suddenly, Kyle shot his head up. His eyes were no longer a beautiful forest green. They were a dull, army camouflage type green and were minimized to add to his crazy laughter. Kyle started wobbling about the place, unable to keep his balance while his terrifying face never ceased. "It's all just… so funny, ya know?"

Suddenly Kyle raced up to Kenny with lightning speed and began gleefully beating him… literally. Kenny's pained cries were outmatched by Kyle's insane laughter. This continued for another minute before Kenny became unconscious. After Kyle was done, he began, yet again wobbling about. After 30 seconds, he happily released his wrath upon Stan, also beating him out of consciousness. He continued his wobbling for a minute before announcing he was tired, stumbled towards the deck chairs and fell asleep in the same position he was in before the incident.

"Dude, they didn't wake up Kyle, they woke up Psycho Kyle." Psycho Kyle was a completely different side of Kyle that no one liked to see. Psycho Kyle practically breathed insanity and lived to physically hurt others. When Psycho Kyle made his debut, Cartman had taken his taunting a little too far and paid the price. Psycho Kyle barely ever came out, but when he does, you better hope to God that he's not pissed with you.

After dragging Kenny and Stan to the deck chairs, everyone continued their fun, completely brushing aside the incident.

**So? How was it? Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. This was just something I came up with. Please, leave suggestions as to what you want to happen during their summer break! After all, these are all just a bunch of one – shots bunched together! Flames will be fed to Psycho Kyle. Laters!**


End file.
